


Fall Back

by flightspath



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightspath/pseuds/flightspath
Summary: Adam, at the library, scanning books with a pen behind his ear. Adam, trudging across the quad in the snow. A recurring dream, all throughout fall semester, a bright spot in Ronan’s days.----They meet, they fuck, they don't talk about it until much later.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 40
Kudos: 146





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the relentless bop "Fall Back" by my bud daniprobably. I spent most of last fall running around my neighborhood with this song on repeat, coming up with the core scenes in this fic.
> 
> Should be completely posted by the end of February!

Ronan knew who Adam Parrish was before they met. Before they got drunk and bumped shoulders at a house party and then Ronan stopped being able to find anyone else interesting or attractive in the slightest.

He’d just-- noticed. Adam, at the library, scanning books with a pen behind his ear. Adam, trudging across the quad in the snow. A recurring dream, all throughout fall semester, a bright spot in Ronan’s days. 

He hadn’t known his name back then. They didn’t have any classes together. Ronan, who sometimes privately thought that stereotypes were helpful and underrated tools for assessing people, hadn’t been able to even guess at his major or dorm, or what circles he might run in. 

But then it was the night before spring break, the Friday after midterms, and campus lit up in celebration. And there was vodka and then dancing and then crushes and crowds of people, and Ronan had tumbled out of a party onto a porch and into a sturdy shoulder.

They made eye contact, blinking at each other in the dim light. 

“Ronan Lynch,” he’d said, and he stuck his hand out. 

“Adam Parrish.” Adam’s hand was warm and calloused; they swayed together. Ronan said, “Do you want to get out of here?”

Later he stores the memory in flashes and clipped images: spilled beer, Adam’s red shirt, the crunch of gravel walking home. Adam above him, Adam’s mouth on his cock, Adam’s fingers in his ass. 

That was the first time.


	2. Is Parrish Going To Be There?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags!
> 
> This likely will take longer than I anticipated to post, but it's turning into a real good time. Also, how many chapters are there now? Who knows. Probably 4. But maybe 3, and maybe 5. It's an exciting mystery.
> 
> My sincere thanks to everyone who has commented and bookmarked and subscribed etc., I am honored by your enthusiasm. Also, I apologize to Blue Sargent for her extremely brief appearance here, she deserves and may yet receive better.

“Is Parrish going to be there?” Ronan asks, unabashedly eager. Noah snorts from Gansey’s bed; Henry fake coughs “ _slut_ ,” but it just makes Ronan flick his tongue at him suggestively. He turns back to Gansey expectantly, fiddles with the earring he’s putting in. “Is he?”

“No idea,” Gansey sighs, long suffering. He's taking a sociology class with Adam this semester and apparently they're friends now, although Ronan's not seeing benefits yet. “You could ask him yourself, you know.”

Ronan turns away and shrugs. “It’s whatever,” he says coolly, “I just want to know if I’ll be leaving early.” And everyone groans at that, because Ronan’s a smug fuck who gets reliably well laid. They laugh at him, too--apparently it’s funny that Ronan and Adam don’t talk, at all, yet every other week they can’t keep their hands off each other-- but everyone in the room knows they're jealous.

It’s the end of September and Ronan and Adam fuck every few weeks, sometimes more, sometimes less. Whenever they run into each other. He knows a little more about Adam now-- his phone number, that he’s some sort of science major, that he loves it when Ronan sucks his balls into his mouth-- but they don’t usually plan in advance. Ronan has stayed at his place a few times, but only for a stolen hour of sleep. Texts are minimal: _Did I leave a jacket at your place?_ Apologies for slamming a door on the way out, or drinking the last of the coffee. 

“I don’t know why we play this game,” Henry’s saying, waving the hand not holding a drink, “like we don’t know exactly what Ronan is gagging to do every weekend.” He levels Ronan with a stare. "We _know_ you're leaving early, Lynch." It's abruptly irritating, so Ronan flips Henry off and stalks out of the room. He'll leave Gansey to collect an apology. 

Because he resents the implication that all he and Adam do is get blitzed and fuck like it’s some desperate, shameful thing. Like that’s all there is to it. And it’s impossible to explain to someone like Henry Cheng-- to anyone, maybe-- how being with Adam is casual and random and amazing all at once, fun and easy and also intense and mind-blowing and probably ruining Ronan for any future partners.

And also: he doesn’t know, for sure, if it’s ruining Adam for future partners. If Adam sleeps with anyone else. If Ronan’s just an amusement that Adam ranks above video games and below sleep. 

For all the build up, though, it’s a quick thing: they get to the party on East Campus. Inside the door, there are piles of shoes on the floor. Ronan looks down at the combat boots he just spent five minutes lacing. 

He glances up and there’s Adam, standing at the bottom of the staircase with hands in his jacket pockets. He’s wearing neat brown boots and standing next to Blue, his mean roommate whom Ronan has only seen before 8am when he’s skulking out of her house. She spat on the ground, once, when Ronan said he was an art major. Ronan looks Adam up and down as he walks over.

“Hey.” 

Adam’s trying not to smile, but Ronan can see the corners of his mouth wobbling a little. It makes Ronan smile, and Adam bites his lip even as his own grin erupts. Blue chugs her drink pointedly; Ronan’s vaguely aware of her walking away towards the kitchen. “Hey,” he says again. He knows his face is an invitation. 

Adam’s still smiling as he starts to slowly shake his head. He starts to say, “I have an early lab--” 

“I’ll drive you home later.”

“-- and I don’t have time--” he continues.

“I’ll drive you home later,” Ronan insists, stepping forward towards Adam and lowering his voice. “Please,” he says, and Adam scoffs but he tilts his head toward Ronan like _yes I’m listening_. Ronan puts his mouth to Adam’s hearing ear. "I’m gonna take you back to my room,” he says quietly, “and then I’m gonna make you come in my mouth,” he adds, brushing Adam’s earlobe with his lips, “and then I’m gonna drive you home later.”

They keep their shoes on. They leave early. Ronan drives him home later.

\-----

“I’ve been thinking about fucking you all week,” Adam says, and the look on his face makes Ronan believe it. 

It’s the first week of November, and Ronan spent Halloween weekend in bed sick. Now it’s Thirsty Thursday and he’s just saved Adam from what looked like a hockey team party; they both watch Adam’s hands as he pulls Ronan’s cock out of his briefs, stroking it firmly. The world shrinks to the light squeeze of Adam’s palm, and Ronan gasps.

“You like my hands on you?” Adam prompts. He’s a smug motherfucker when he’s making Ronan crazy. 

“Yeah genius, I like your hands on me.” Ronan tries to look as nonchalant as he can while all of the blood in his body rushes in one direction.

Adam rolls his eyes but he’s pleased, stroking Ronan’s cock with one hand and using the other to touch him everywhere: cradling his balls, tracing the muscles in his torso, squeezing, groping. He wraps his arm around Ronan’s thigh, pulling their bodies closer together where they’re facing each other on Ronan’s bed. “Jesus,” Ronan says quietly. He’s panting, practically, letting his knees fall open as Adam grips him harder. He feels slutty and desperate in a way that he likes, because Adam likes it too. He lets his legs fall wider.

“I want to fuck you like crazy,” Adam says in a low voice. His mouth is all over Ronan’s neck, biting, making him moan. “Your body is so nice, your cock feels so good in my hand,” he says, and his voice is so genuine, so raw. “So fucking hard for me,” he murmurs, like it's the sweetest compliment, and it makes Ronan shudder.

Their faces are close together now, and it’s so intimate and Ronan’s nervous but he feels so-- so trusted, somehow, listening to Adam talk. It makes him want to trust, too. He talks before he can think. “Would you ever eat me out?”

Adam’s eyes are wide, but interested. “You want me to eat you out?”

“Yeah,” Ronan nods. He does. There’s nothing he doesn’t want from Adam. 

“Fuck. OK. Now?” Adam moves his face even closer to Ronan’s, just an inch away now, and Ronan nods again. His voice is impossibly low. “Can I fuck you after?”

Ronan is dead and living in heaven. “Yeah,” he whispers. “You can do that.”

Adam kisses him slowly, licking his tongue and tugging on his bottom lip gently. “I want to be inside you tonight,” he says, and Ronan moans against his mouth, hot with anticipation. 

He eats Ronan out from behind, spreading his cheeks with two hands and making Ronan writhe and grind his body into the sheets. It’s intimate, more intimate than anything they’ve ever done, and Ronan feels sober and exposed and exhilarated. He can’t see Adam, can’t see himself or the part of his body that Adam is licking, fucking, making love to. The sound of it alone-- Adam sucking on his puckered hole, the wet noise of his tongue-- turns him on so fast that his body is searing. He feels feverish. 

Adam moans softly with his own pleasure, and Ronan can’t take anymore. “You can-- you can fuck me,” he says in a rush. “Whenever you want-- you can,” he pants.

It’s so good, Adam’s hands squeezing him and spreading him, Adam licking in long stripes from his balls to his hole. He wants Adam’s mouth forever; he wants to get fucked immediately. His cock is so hard that he’s throbbing and he wants to feel more, needs more sensation. He wants Adam’s cock, stretching him from the inside and filling him up. He arches his ass up, seeking, and Adam gives him a last, filthy kiss before he pulls back and sits on his heels. Ronan looks back over his shoulder and sees him looking down at Ronan in awe, watching his own hands spread Ronan’s cheeks. His mouth is pink.

“I’ve never done that,” he says, amazed. “Did you like that?”

Ronan nods and swallows. Adam’s hands are still holding his cheeks apart, spreading him open, but he looks up at Ronan expectantly. “Yeah. It feels-- good, it’s really fucking good.”

Adam inhales sharply. “Fuck, I want to come inside you,” he says in a rush, and then he’s flipping Ronan over onto his back. He wipes his face on a washcloth before he lubes up and pushes inside, shuddering and shaking with effort and arousal. He lowers himself onto Ronan and fucks him hard and slow, pushing in deep with controlled thrusts. “You get so hard for me, so wet when I play with your ass.”

“Adam,” Ronan says, and it comes out like a moan, desperate. “Please--”

“Fucking filthy,” Adam continues, ignoring him. “You are so good for me,” he says, and Ronan lets the praise wash over him as he moans over and over, mouth open. Adam’s voice is an anchor in his ear, on and on, making his skin feel hotter and hotter. “You get so hard when I play with your ass, so desperate for it,” he insists, with a groan. “It’s so good, Ronan, you’re so good for me.” 

Ronan lets himself go, because that’s the magic of the whole thing: all he wants is to be good for Adam, and all Adam wants is for Ronan to let go completely. To be as depraved or submissive or desperate as he wants to be. So Ronan lets go and he can feel that he’s going to come soon because he wants it, because he’s bearing down and pushing himself onto Adam’s cock, because he’s hearing those words in his ear, _good, so good, that’s so good, Ronan_.

“Tell me I’m good,” he pleads needlessly, and his cheeks are burning but it feels so good to beg out loud. Adam's cock inside him is thick and hot and he’s close, so close, orgasm building and tensing inside him. He cries out, feels as desperate as Adam claims he is. “Please, please,” he begs, over the wet, slapping sound of Adam fucking him relentlessly. “Tell me I’m good for you, please tell me I’m good.” 

Adam groans in response and fucks him faster and deeper, picking up the pace. “You are, baby,” he moans, “God, you are,” and Ronan loves the words in his mouth. They cling to each other, movements frantic and loud as Adam “You’re such a good boy, the way you begged for me to lick your hole.” 

Pleasure and shame and satisfaction explode, rushing through Ronan's body. He barely recognizes the noises he's making as he touches himself frantically and comes in a spasm of ecstacy, spurting hot and wet on his stomach. He clenches and releases through waves of aftershocks, clinging to Adam fiercely as Adam fucks him deep, hard and punishing, chasing his own orgasm. “So good,” he murmurs, "fuck, _Ronan,_ \-- "

He likes this part-- even when he’s just come and he’s tender-- when he just takes it. When Adam holds his limp body and fucks him hard until he’s coming with a gasp, face pressed into Ronan’s cheek.

It's a long time before Adam pulls out and flops onto his back. “I can’t move,” he says, even as he’s still breathing so hard that his chest rises inches with each breath. His eyes are closed, so Ronan lets himself look. There’s sweat on Adam’s forehead and in his hair, in the hollow of his throat. 

In his defense, he put some work in. Ronan got fucked so hard his legs are numb. He clears his throat. “You don’t have to,” he says, trying to sound casual. “You should pass out.”

Adam just lies there for another minute until his breathing slows. Ronan watches his sweat dry, fascinated. Finally Adam clears his throat and opens one eye to look at Ronan. “Really? I could stay?”

“Sure,” he says, because he likes it when Adam stays, even if he hates this polite posturing that always comes before. He hopes Adam knows that he likes him, a little. More than a stranger, anyway. More than most people, maybe. He doesn’t know the right amount to like someone in this situation, with sex that’s rearranging his brain but he respects Adam. He wants to tell him this, somehow, so he feels good. So he knows.

“That’d be great,” Adam’s saying, voice relieved. He rolls onto his side and folds a pillow in half under his head. “I’ve got a class at Exley in the morning.”

“Cool,” Ronan says. He gets up to go to the bathroom. “Uh, you know where stuff is.”

He takes his time at the sink, and he looks at himself in the mirror. He wishes Adam would call him baby again, and hold his body like he did when he was inside it. But he doesn't know how to ask for that when he isn't begging and whimpering and stretched full, so he just turns out the light and creeps back to bed. Adam gives him a sleepy kiss on the cheek before he rolls over.


End file.
